blorbsfandomcom-20200214-history
ANH Era
A New Home is the first era to take place on Iwaku. Featuring both numerous regulars and a horde of new players, this classless era was noted for its limited playing area and prolific building teams. Histories ANH 000.jpg ANH 001.jpg ANH 002.jpg ANH 003.jpg|Harmless Nibbling ANH 004.jpg ANH 005.jpg ANH 006.jpg|Oh, Also That Giant Creature Is Noteworthy Too ANH 007.jpg ANH 008.jpg ANH 009.jpg ANH 010.jpg ANH 011.jpg|SHIT'S LOCKED ANH 012.jpg ANH 013.jpg|SPLIT YOUR LUNGS WITH BLOOD AND THUNDER, WHEN YOU SEE THE WHITE WHALE ANH 014.jpg ANH 015.jpg|The Shadow of Midday ANH 016.jpg ANH 017.jpg ANH 018.jpg ANH 019.jpg|CHEST UNLOCKED ANH 020.jpg ANH 021.jpg ANH 022.jpg|HASTAG BLORBS ANH 023.jpg ANH 024.jpg|KINDA PATHETIC ANH 025.jpg ANH 026.jpg|GWAZI NEEDS TO STOP DYING ANH 027.jpg|IN BEFORE PITHULHU CULT WORSHIP ANH 028.jpg|UNLEASHED ANH 029.jpg Day #1 The first day phase was notable for the blorbs quickly banding together, working on various construction projects. While Zed, Bernie, and Eel explored to the west and Zombs and Aza dug deep into the earth, a team lead by Herzi began building a base in the leftside tree's foliage. Gwazi and Aza were the first to die, after digging under the tree and being crushed by its trunk. Zed, having killed a herald crab, was promptly crushed between a crab daddy's legs, summoned expressly to avenge its charge. Meanwhile, Pastor and Bernie discovered an underwater chest—unable to open it, they eventually pulled it ashore. Nearby, Grif was busy taming a chameleon, resident of the rightside island—he would later name him Waffles. The tree-fort, with help of a variety of blorbs, was given a steeple and armed with a ballistaeram. The mining effort beneath the tree continued, leading to Gwazi's demise as he fell into a pit of magma. As if a warning of the dangerous times to come, a massive white whale leapt over the island. Awakened by Gwazi's fatal fall, a lavalurk rose from the magma in an attempt to attack Jorick, Sophi, and Aza, the surviving miners. Colonization of the right side began in full, but when a tree was felled, it unleashed a swarm of tunnelscuttles, scurrying away from the light. Though sealed off and eventually banished to the Night Realm, these creatures managed to kill multiple blorbs through a series of well-placed cave-ins. The lavalurk, attempting to break free and attack the leftside island, was fortunately pushed back to its chambers by water rushing in as a result of a tidal wave unleashed by the white whale. Despite the chaos, the tree-fort, now converted into a full-on church, was able to be fortified against the wave, and a multitude of blorbs on the rightside used lumber obtained from the trees to construct an ark to carry them across the sea. Jorick, ever the adventurer and accompanied by Sophi, almost fell to his death when he uncovered an immense underground chamber, filled with water and guarded by a Carrion Crab, lurking in the skull of a long-dead white whale. Pulling himself to safety, he then set about building gates and dams to not only block of the powerful Under creatures now lurking in the mines, but also to control the water still flowing in from the initial wave's breakthrough. Despite his efforts, chaos continued to brew from beneath the surface. A pithulhu, spawning in the now-flooded magma-chamber, used a magical staff to free the lavalurk into the tunnels, while the Carrion Crab smashed through the ceiling of its own chamber, emptying the lake that separated the two islands. Thankfully, a team of armed blorbs, comprised of Jorick, Sophi, Sora, Zed, and Aza, managed to slay the pithulhu—unfortunately, Aza, who had sought to retrieve the magical staff, died in the attempt. Meanwhile, a single blorc broke through to the ocean in a heroic attempt to escape from the clutches of the Carrion Crab, as night fell at last... ANH 030C.jpg|NIGHT BEGINS ANH 031.jpg ANH 032.jpg ANH 033.jpg|ALSO, HOW DID MIG SURVIVE THIS, EVEN? lucky bastard ANH 034.jpg|screaming ANH 035.jpg ANH 036.jpg ANH 037.jpg ANH 038.jpg ANH 039.jpg|NIGHT IS ONE THIRD OVER ANH 040.jpg ANH 041.jpg|JKNOTDEADLOLHI ANH 042.jpg|I feel so waffle about doing this. ANH 043.jpg ANH 044.jpg|Eulogy ANH 045.jpg ANH 046.jpg ANH 047.jpg ANH 048.jpg ANH 049.jpg ANH 050.jpg ANH 051.jpg ANH 052.jpg ANH 053.jpg ANH 054.jpg|Oops ANH 055.jpg ANH 056.jpg ANH 057.jpg ANH 058.jpg ANH 059.jpg Night #1 As a half-dozen Night Creatures spawned above, the blorbs rushed to prepare for the fight. On the leftside island, a team composed of Holmi, Neo, Grif, and Bernie manned their ballistaeram. Their first target was a Great Horned Serpent, which was promptly slain by being rammed through the mouth; next fell a blimp to their ranged sniping. Grif fled the scene as they countered a Pyre Spider's flaming orb with their own projectile—but the team barely evaded an Awktopus's explosive rays by leaping off of the steeple. They took revenge by firing their last shot through its eye and back out its mouth, as Herzi gave his life defending the church from the Pyre Spider's last attack before being taken down by a fishabomination. Alas, not realizing that the Awktopus had survived the attack, Holmi lost his life trying to retrieve the ammunition. Below them, the church managed to resist a Grongle's direct siege—though Chaos was slain by its piercing tail. Herzi returned to fend off the bottom half of an Angel, left behind for another fight. On the rightside island, a Glower was quick to disbalance the ship, and was joined in the assault by the blimp—though assailed by Mig and promptly slain by the ballistaeram team from the left, its trail of noxious ooze coated the battlefield and took the life of Saito. Both Dervish and the blorc were quick to attack the Glower, but instead faced copies of themselves. With the assistance of Mig and Zane, they managed to slay not only the copies, but also the glower and the Botfly that had flown in from above. Meanwhile, below the surface, a fierce fight between Under and Night took place. The Carrion Crab, now joined by a Dark Amoeba, grappled with a steammech as a Wizpider charged its attack from above. The steammech quickly overpowered its adversary as the Wizpider vaporized the two Crab Daddy reinforcements. Unfortunately for them, the Dark Amoeba had a great quantity of water to absorb, and easily consumed both the steammech and the Wizpider. Its victory was not to last, however, as the Grongle that had previously assaulted the church brought to bear the explosive force of both a Gunpowder Imp and an Angel, nearly annihilating it along with a large swath of land. A second Gunpowder Imp, having snuck in from behind, finished it off. The fight between the realms continued across the islands. A pair of Dirt-e Fish sealed off the cavern while a pair of Pithulhus fended of a stickmancarapacean. The church was finally taken down through the combined efforts of an abominationsuper and the Grongle, while a wrestler approached from the sea, having slain the abominationfish. A Porcumine, set off by inrushing water, took out Grif's pet chameleon—despite a group effort to save him. Thus was born a crusade. They rushed through the battlefield, leaping over the plummeting remains of the ark—which would crash into the cave network and take many lives, both of blorbkind and of the Night—to kill a Grongle with the discarded ballistaeram. Ripping free their weapon, they then slew a Great Horned Serpent, and finally a vinebean carried in by a Blooderfly. During this time, an Illuminus used its brilliant glory to banish the Night creatures lurking by the remains of the church, while Herzi and Zed slew a lurking Wizpider. The Illuminus continued to flash its light, banishing multiple waves of Night creatures and setting nearby blorbs and ruins alike ablaze. Dervish, Mig, and the blorc, having continued to fight off assailants, finally returned to their allies in a mass gathering upon the back of a Megasnail, which promptly sent a line out to the Illuminus, blocking the soon-to-be-ignited falling Gunpowder Imps. All of the creatures implicated were slain one way or another—including a choir hovering nearby. Within the cave complex, a last stand of valiant blorbs took down a Pyre Spider, and, aflame, threw their bodies onto a nearby Dark Amoeba, sacrificing themselves to slay it. It seemed the Night creatures had been defeated, with a host of Under creatures led by an immense clapper having taken control of the cavern. However, just before the dawn, the deceased choir had left behind a powerful trap—three beams shot forth from the moon, killing a great host of blorbs. ANH 060.jpg|DAWN ANH 061.jpg Day #2 Participants Neo, Jorick, Dervish, Herzi, Holmi, Bernie, Zed, Zombs, Eel, Aza, Kooka, Gwazi, Grif, Pastor, Nargle, Saito, Baralis, Sophi, Ethik, Mig, Snekeh, Sora, Chaos, Crysodic, Tyra, Sen, Wolves. Category:Era